ofmythandmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelics
Angels are powerful celestial beings of light created by God to serve as his attendants and messengers, but also as his soldiers and warriors in his war against the ruler of Hell and their demons. They are native to Heaven and are imbued with considerable power. Typical Characteristics: As warriors of God and agents of fate, angels are extremely powerful beings in the supernatural world. They are superior to mortals in both power and intelligence. Their true spiritual forms or visages prove overwhelming to most mortals; however, some 'special' people can view their true visages without suffering lasting effects; demons also can't look at them in their true form without damaging their hosts. Although not physically seen (as they have no physical presence or being of their own), an angel's presence has been seen or manifested on earth as a brilliant white light. Respectively, angels in their true form do have large swan-like wings on their backs which can range in number anywhere from two to six. Origins: Sometime after God came into being, he created the four supreme archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel who helped him defeat Amara in a terrible war. With the archangels' help, God managed to seal The Darkness away with a Mark, which he entrusted to Lucifer. Some time after the war with Amara, God created the first beasts, the Leviathans, but he became concerned that the Leviathans were too dangerous for the rest of his creations, so he created Purgatory and locked the Leviathans away inside. Soon afterward, but before the creation of Earth, God made Seraphim, Angels, Cherubim, Reapers, and Grigori. Abilities: As warriors of God and agents of the Natural Order, angels are powerful beings in the supernatural world, possessing a wide range of abilities that vary from angel to angel depending on the class of the angel. Angel's get their power from their grace and wings. Their grace supplies them with a certain amount of Enochian magic and the condition of wings affect their overall strength and abilities. When at full power, angels are supremely powerful entities and have few weaknesses compared to other supernatural beings such as demons or monsters. However, there are many means that can be used against angelic beings. Common abilities include: Angelic Possession, Apporting, Astral Projection, Dream Walking, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Healing, Limited Cosmic Awareness, Pyrokinesis, Regeneration, Sedation, Supernatural Perception, Telekinesis, Telepathy Uncommon abilities include: Chronokinesis, Clairsentience, Conjuration, Memory Manipulation, Molecular Combustion, Smiting, Soul Reading Weaknesses include: Angel Banishing Spell/Sigils, Angel Blades/Swords, Death's Scythe, Enochian sigil, Grace Removal, Holy Fire, Primordial Entities Theoretically, removing a Nephilim's grace will turn them into a normal human as removing the grace of an angel would turn them, effectively, human. It is unknown if the procedure is effective. Grouping: Angels rarely come down to earth in groups, though whilst in Heaven or if they happen to meet on Earth/Azura they form what are known as Choirs. In heaven these choirs are formed for different purposes, including the protection of humanity, destruction of Nephilim or the punishment of fallen angels. Enoch, Turkey is thought to be the 'head-quarters' for all celestial beings, as it was founded thousands of years ago by the fallen angels. Angels typically speak High Seraphim, which is an elevated form of Enochian.